Just Remember
by ryuuki.18
Summary: Hino Kahoko and Len Tsukimori are together... Nothing's wrong everything seems right... but after the tragic accident... she would forget everything including his one true love.. HINOxLEN
1. A fresh new start!

La Corda D'oro Primo Passo

La Corda D'oro Primo Passo

FANFICTION

**­****Just Remember**

**Scale 1**

After the summer break the students from Seiso already went back to study. Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len have been together since the start of the summer break. Although Hihara can't really accept that their together, She's happy for the both of them…

Monday morning…

Hino went to school … While walking she heard someone calling her…

"Kaho-chan!!" Hihara shouted over and over again waving his hands.

"Hihara-sempai… Ohayou!" she greeted happily.

"Where's Tsukimori-kun?"

"I don't actually know… Maybe he went earlier than me…" the violinist replied.

They walked together to school. Then suddenly a black limousine stopped in front of them… Yunoki went out and smiled at them…

"Ohayou Kahoko…" Yunoki said sweetly..

"Oh- ohayou Yunoki-sempai.." Hino uttered weirdly.

"Hey Yunoki!" Hihara said.

"Only you two? Where's Len?" he asked.

"Ask her…" HIhara replied looking at Hino.

"Something wrong Kahoko?" Yunoki asked her holding her hands.

Hino blushed as Yunoki held his hands asking him… Then out of the blue someone said…

"Nothing's wrong…"

Hino turned and saw Tsukimori walking towards them…

"Len!" Hino hurriedly went to him.

"I just walk up late… Gomen.." Len replied and smiled at Hino.

"Eeh?? That's it? You just woke up late?" Hihara said hysterically.

"That's love Hihara…" Yunoki replied and chuckled.

"Why did you woke up late? Are you doing something last night?" Hino asked Len.

"Oh- nothing… just can't sleep…" Len replied as if he's hiding something.

At school…

"So see you later.. Len…" Hino said

"Alright…" Len replied.

When they went to their classes Hino saw her two best friends… Mio and Nao.

"Kaho-chan!" Mio called.

"Mio.. Nao.. I've missed you guys…" Hino replied and hugged her best friends.

"So how's your playing? Still having a hard time?" Nao asked.

"Len said I improved a lot…" Hino replied happily.

"How are you and Len? No problems?" Mio asked her curiously.

"We're fine…" Hino said..

"Is he a really sweet guy? I'm really jealous of you Kaho-chan!" Nao said.

"He's alright… I really love him so much…" she replied..

-SCHOOL BELL-

Announcement: To all participants selected for the upcoming concours…

There will be a meeting today…

"Guys, I'm going.. See you…" Hino said and waved her hands.

"Kahoko… Goodluck!" they replied happily

--e—n—d--of--c—h—a—p—t—e—r--

A/N: Hey I'm back… Im gonna make the second chapter after this so review…!!


	2. Reminiscing the Past

Scale 2 : Reminiscing the Past

**Scale 2 : Reminiscing the Past**

Hino hurriedly went to their practicing room for the meeting. She ran so fast that she bumped on to someone.

"Oh- gomenasai!!" Hino apologized.

"Hino-sempai?" Shimizu said.

"Shimizu-kun? Ohayou!" she greeted.

"Ohayou gosaimas sempai…" Shimizu greeted as he usually greets Hino.

"Going to the meeting?" Hino asked.

"Yes." He replied and nodded.

"Let's go together.. " The violinist said.

And so they went together…

When they reached the room… all of them were already there except for the 2 of them..

"Kaho-chan! Where have you been?" Hihara asked.

"Gomen.. We're late.." Hino replied and sat down.

"So the theme for the first competition is… EXPRESSING ONESELF" Kanazawa said.

"Expressing oneself?" Hino thought.

"Expressing oneself… Not really.." Hihara said.

"That's easy when you know how to express yourself Hihara…" Yunoki said and smiled.

"I know how to express myself!!" Hihara replied..

"Oh really?" Yunoki asked looking at Hino.

HIhara was really pissed over Yunoki… And Yunoki keeps on irritating him..

Hino was laughing at them and so as the others… except for Len..

Hino glanced at him and asked…

"Have you thought of something already Len-kun?"

Len with no reaction at all staring at his violin..

"Len? Are you alright?" Hino worriedly asked.

"Oh-oh yeah.. I'm alright.. I have no idea yet of what am I going to play…" Len replied.

"Oh.." Hino said.

After the meeting… They all went out…

"Kaho-chan, want to eat?" Hihara asked her cheerfully.

"Yeah, I feel like eating today… Please Kaho-sempai…" Fuyuumi said.

"I'll go too.." Yunoki said and placed his arms on Hino's shoulders.

"Okay… But.. Where's Len?" Hino asked.

"OH not again?" Hihara said.

"Is there something wrong with the both of you?" Fuyuumi asked.

"I don't know… He's been so secretive to me these days…" Hino replied sadly..

"Maybe he's busy working on something… I heard that he's practicing all day long after classes until school is empty…" Yunoki said.

"Maybe practicing for the concours? Right Fuyuumi-chan?" Hihara asked..

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Oh-oh yeah.. I'm alright.. I have no idea yet of what am I going to play…" Len replied._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"I asked him earlier about that, he said he has no idea of what he's going to play on the concours…" Hino replied.

"GUYS! I'm getting hungry already!! Let's eat now PLEASE??" HIhara said begging them to eat.

"Alright Alright… Let's GO!" Hino said with a smile..

Hino's mind….

"_Len… What's the problem?"_

Then all of them went to eat..

After eating… they went home… to their houses… Hino on the other hand didn't come home yet… She decided to practice her violin in the park…

When she reached the park.. She practiced playing her violin..

HINO PLAYING "Ave Maria"

While playing Hino remembered the time during their summer camp, The time when Len played with her…

After her practice she went home…

--ENDofCHAPTER--

A/N: oh mhen! Sorry guys.. my first chapter has a lot of typo errors.. but don't worry. I have fixed it… Gomen! This is the second… I'll be making the third one.. so.. wait for it!! Review!!


	3. I Forgot!

Scale 3 – I FORGOT

**Scale 3 – I FORGOT!**

The next day…

Mom : Kaho, Wake up! Time for breakfast…

**Hino still sleepy..**

Hino: Alright Mom… I'll be there in a minute…

**Hino then took a bath and put on her uniform. She hurriedly went down to eat her breakfast…**

Hino: Ohayou...

Mom: Ohayou Kaho… Sit down and eat your breakfast…

Hino: Hai.

Mom: What are you planning for your birthday?

Hino suddenly stopped eating…

Hino: My birthday?

Mom: Have you forgotten your birthday? It's next week…

Hino: hits her forhead oh my… I've totally forgot it's next week… what to do.. what to do…

Mom: So, you don't have plans… better think one now…

Hino: Hai. Better get to school now… I'm leaving..

**Hino left their house and went to school…**

**While walking to school… She saw a black car passing by her left side…**

**Then suddenly the car stopped and dragged her in…**

Hino: ouch that hurts shocked Oh.. Yunoki-sempai..

Yunoki: Kahoko, Ohayou… What are you doing walking all by yourself?

Hino: nothing really making excuses

Yunoki smiled at her… Hino suddenly felt weird..

Yunoki: What is it? Are you okay?

Hino: Yeah-yeah…

Yunoki: I heard that your birthday's next week…

Hino: EH? Where have you heard that news? big eyes

Yunoki: from Mio and Nao… do you have plans for you birthday?

Hino: Iie..

Yunoki: You need help? Just tell me if you need one.

Hino: Hai. Arigatou.

**After that conversation… They arrived… Hino stepped out of the car and so does Yunoki. Then someone called out…**

Hihara: Kaho-chan…

Hino: Ohayou Kazuki-sempai…

Yunoki: HIhara ohayou… Kahoko's birthday is next week.. do you know?

Hihara: Really? Kaho-chan! Let's have a party!! For you…ü

Hino: Oh.. Iie..

Yunoki: is there something bothering you?

Hino: None.

Hihara: C'mon Kaho-chan, it will be fun… we'll help you!

Hino: nods Hai. Arigatou.

**Yunoki pats her on the shoulder.**

Yunoki: Great.ü

Hihara: Alright!

Yunoki: Okay. That's settled. See you later Kahoko.

Hino: Hai! smiles

**Hino went to her class and so did Yunoki and Hihara. On the way to class, Hino saw Tsuchiura walking towards her direction..**

Hino: Tsuchiura-san… waves her hand

Tsuchiura: Hino…going to class?

Hino: Yeah… Later I'll be practicing…

Tsuchiura: ah. smiles where's len?

Hino: suddenly bowed her head I don't know…

Tsuchiura: Something wrong between you two?

Hino: Iie.

Tsuchiura: cheering up Hino Don't worry… He'll be alright…

Hino: nods

Tsuchiura: So, see you later…

Hino: Hai!

**After class… Hino went right away to practice… When she was about to open the practicing room, she saw Len inside… **

Hino: _Len… sigh_

**When Len notices someone's watching him practicing he stopped and looked at the door.. He saw Hino…**

Len: went to the door Hino…

Hino: Gomen.. I don't want to disturb you… Gomen… I'm gonna use the other room.. Please continue…

Len: Iie. I'm done. You can practice here if you want.

**Len fixed his things and went out of the room… but suddenly he stopped and looked back at Hino…**

Len: Have you heard the music that I've played earlier?

Hino: Iie.

**Len smiled and left… Hino got confused Len's facial expression…**

Hino: confused what's with the smile? Is he crazy?

Lily: No he's not…

Hino: Lily… smiles what did you say just now?

Lily: He's not crazy…

Hino: Why not? Do you know why?

Lily: giggles you'll find out soon enough.. for now, practice!

Hino: pout so unfair!

Lily: I'll know you'll thank me for this… so practice…

**--END OF CHAPTER--**

A/N: Woah! Sorry this chapter took so long! I was busy… so I didn't have the chance to continue… but the next chapter is coming up…

Alex SEE!! – it's finished! Next chapter!

REviEw guys!!


	4. Prepare Prepare

Scale 4 - PREPARE… PREPARE…

**Scale 4 - PREPARE… PREPARE…**

**The next day…**

Mom: Kahoko.. breakfast…

**Her Mom notices a note left on the table..**

_Mom,_

_I went out early today…_

_Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai will help_

_Me plan my birthday party..._

_Jane,_

_Kahoko_

Mom: (sigh) Kahoko…

**At school… Hino went to practice so that she can go with Yunoki and Hihara after class… To her surprise… she saw Len again inside the room…**

**For her not to be noticed, she slightly sneaks to see what Len's doing…**

Hino: _Len, what's up with you?_

**Len was about to play when suddenly…**

Hihara: KAHO-CHAN!

Hino: Hihara-senpai… (sigh)

Hihara: Eh? What's with the sneaking? Is there someone inside?

Hino: (panic) N..Nothing really…

**Len heard their conversation and went out…**

Hihara: Oh... Tsukimori… Ohayou...

Len: Ohayou...

**Hino looks at Len…**

Len: What's with the look?

Hino: Nothing Nothing… (turns away)

Hihara: You're sneaking at Tsukimori?

Len: Nani?

Hihara: I just saw…

Hino: Oh nothing nothing… Hihara-senpai let's go.. . Yunoki-sempai is waiting….

Hihara: EH? But I haven't told…

Hino: See you later Len… (drags Hihara)

**Hino and Hihara left to look for Yunoki…**

Len: (smiles)

**Len went back to the room to practice…**

Hino: That was close! (exhausted)

Hihara: What's that all about?

Hino: I was trying to see what Len was doing… then you suddenly called me… (pissed)

Hihara: oh.. Gomen… but… why didn't you just try and ask him… I'm sure he'll answer you…

Hino: Iie.. it's okay… (sad)

**While the two are talking, Yunoki finally came…**

Yunoki: Konnichiwa…

Hihara: Konnichiwa Yunoki-san…

Yunoki: What's wrong with Hino? (pats Hino's head)

Hino: Nothing.. I'm fine..

Yunoki: Want a hug? (smiles)

Hihara: Yunoki!

Yunoki: What? I'm asking her if she wants a friendly hug… Do you want one Hihara?

Hihara: No thanks…

Yunoki: Are you sure? It's free…

Hihara: No way…

Hino: (laughs) you guys…

Yunoki: Okay… Let's plan your party..

Hihara: Yeah… Let's go!!

**So the three started planning Hino's birthday party… They went to the park and sat down on the green grass…**

Hihara: (sigh) relaxation at last…

Hino: (sits down beside Hihara) Yeah…

Yunoki: Let's start then…

Hino: Hai!

Hihara: OK.. let's start with this one…

**The Three enjoyed planning… As if they are just sitting on the grass relaxing… relaxing…**

Yunoki: I guess that's all…

Hihara: The cake?!

Yunoki: Hmmm.. we've almost forgot about that…

Hihara: I'll make one!!

Yunoki: Really?

Hihara: I can cook you know…

Yunoki: Thanks for suggesting, but I think we should just buy one? Right Kahoko?

Hino: (chuckles) hehe.. maybe you're right…

Hihara: Hey!

Hino: Arigatou… Yunoki-sempai… Hihara-senpai…

Hihara: (pats Hino's head) it's nothing…

Yunoki: (smiles)

**After that relaxing day… Hino went home… **

Hino: I'm home…

Mom: Oh welcome back Kaho-chan… Have you eaten dinner already?

Hino: yes.. with Yunoki and Hihara-sempai…

Mom: Speaking of that, Len came here earlier looking for you…

Hino: Len-kun?

Mom: Yeah, he told me to give this note to you…

Hino: Thanks mom…

**Hino took the letter and went to her room…**

_Kahoko,_

_Sorry for not talking to you these days…_

_I'm just busy doing something…_

_I hope you'll understand… You'll know it soon enough…_

_Len_

Hino: I wonder what that something is? I hope its not something that will upset me…

**--eNd of ChaptEr--**

A/N: Phew! Chapter 4 is done… sorry that it took so long for me to post this… I've been busy these days preparing my plane ticket back to japan… so please review…

Thanks for the reviews guys!! JaNe!


	5. Kahoko's Birthday!

SCALE 5 – KAHOKO'S BIRTHDAY

**SCALE 5 – KAHOKO'S BIRTHDAY! **

**In Hino's room…**

Hino: (sigh) I can't believe the party is tomorrow… Good thing Hihara and Yunoki-sempai helped me out… Better sleep early for tomorrow… Goodnight!

**The next day…**

Mom: Wake up Kaho-chan!

Hino: (wakes up) (stretching her arms) hm…

Mom: Happy Birthday Kaho-chan…

Hino: Arigatou mom… (hugs her mom)

Mom: Hurry you'll be late for school..

Hino: Hai!

**Hino stood up and prepared and get ready for school…**

Hino: Mom, I'm leaving…

Mom: Take care now Kaho-chan!

**When Hino went out of their front door, she saw a black car parked in front of their house…**

Hino: (confused)

Yunoki: Hey… How's the birthday celebrant doing?

Hino: Ah… Ohayou Yunoki-sempai…

Yunoki: C'mon.. hop in!

Hino: Hai!

**Hino entered the car… And they headed to school…**

Yunoki: Kahoko, can you do me a favor? (smiles)

Hino: Yes, anything for Yunoki-sempai…

Yunoki: Would you wear this blindfold for me?

Hino: For what?

Yunoki: Just wear it and you'll see…

Hino: Fine then…

**Yunoki blindfolded Hino's eyes… he tightly tied it on Hino to make sure Hino couldn't see a thing…**

Hino: Yu..Yunoki-sempai… Could you loosen it a bit… it's too tight…

Yunoki: Okay then…

Hino: that's better… what's with this blindfold anyway?

Yunoki: Just wait for it…

**They arrived school… Yunoki guided Hino to her class… Then when they were about to reached the classroom's door…**

Yunoki: Stay here…

Hino: Hai… (excited)

**Yunoki entered the room…**

Yunoki: She's here…

Hihara: Then bring her in…

Yunoki: I'm just telling you to get ready…

**Then… Yunoki went outside to guide Hino inside the room…**

Yunoki: I'm removing the blindfold… 3..2…1

**The blind fold was removed…**

ALL: Happy Birthday! Kaho-chan…

Hino: (speechless) (teary eyes)

Hihara: What's wrong Kaho-chan?

Hino: A…Ar..Arigatou!! (so so much happy)

Hihara: It's nothing… Anything for you Kaho-chan!

Hino: This is the best birthday yet! Thanks guys…

**While conversing with each other, Hino notices a gift and a letter beside the enormous cake… also she notices that Len wasn't there…**

Hino: Where's Len-kun?

Hihara: Oh.. I've almost forgot about that… Here Hino… it's from Tsukimori…

Hino: what's this?

Yunoki: You can try opening it… (smiles)

Hihara: Yeah open it Kaho-chan!

**Hino opened the smallbox… inside was a silver necklace with a violin pendant…**

Fuyuumi: Kaho-sempai… That's beautiful…

Yunoki: That's one swell necklace…

Hihara: Try it on Kaho-chan…

Yunoki: Let me help you with that…

**Yunoki helped Hino put on the necklace…**

Hino: (holding the pendant)

Shimizu: Sempai… It looks good on you…

Hino: Arigatou Shimizu-kun…

Hino: The letter…

_Kahoko_

_,_

_Hope you like the gift…_

_It's not that much really._

_Come to the practice room later.._

_I'm gonna show you something..,_

_Don't be late! :)_

_Len_

Yunoki: A surprise maybe? (grins)

Hihara: Len-kun really prepared for this…

Fuyuumi: yeah… beautiful necklace… and a surprise…

Hihara: okay let's eat the cake…

Hino: Hai!

**They all enjoyed the party… as for Hino, she enjoyed but…**

Hino: _I enjoyed the party but I would have enjoyed it much more if Len was here…_

**--END of CHAPTER--**

A/N: chapter 5 is so short! Sorry guys… I'll post the next chapter soon… its half way done… thanks for the reviews!!

Review guys!! Review!!


	6. A Tragic Accident

SCALE 6 – A TRAGIC ACCIDENT…

**SCALE 6 – A TRAGIC ACCIDENT…**

**At the room…**

Hihara: Hey, Kaho-chan, eat some more cake. (giving another slice for Hino)

Hino: I'm too full already Hihara-sempai.

Hihara: C'mon… One last!

Hino: You eat it… (giving back the cake.)

Hihara: Yunoki, you want some?

Yunoki: Just eat it already…

Hihara: Fine.

**Hino laughed and she suddenly glanced at her wall clock…**

Hino: I better get to the practice room to see Len-kun…

Hihara: Goodluck Kaho-chan..

Fuyuumi: Take care for now…

**Hino stood up and opened the door but she looked back…**

Hino: Thanks again for everything guys…

Yunoki: Go ahead… smiles

**Hino went hurriedly to the practice room to see Len…**

**In the practice room… a girl suddenly entered and went to Len…**

Girl: Tsukimori-san…

Len: Can I help you? (ignoring the girl)

Girl: I was wondering if you don't mind... Could help me with my violin?

Len: Sorry but I'm kind of busy right now…

Girl: I just need a little advice how to play the violin …

Len: I can't help you with that right now…

Girl: Could you just watch me play and tell me what I lack?

Len: Fine then… But make it quick…

**Girl playing the violin… After the girl played.. it turned out great but…**

Len: Relax your shoulder…

Girl: (nod)

Len: (went behind the girl and positioned her hand) do it like this..

Girl: (nod again)

Len: Try playing again…

Girl: Hai.

**The girl started playing again… the tune came out better compared from earlier.**

Len: Better.

Girl: Arigatou Tsukimori-san…

Len: (sighs)

**The girl was so happy. She packed her things and hurriedly went out… but before that…**

Len: Watch out!

Girl: Aaaahhhhhh…

**The girl slipped down but before she hits the ground Len was grasped on the girl to avoid hurting her.. They fell together… (But Len got hurt more than the girl) They stayed in that position…**

Len: Are you alright?

Girl: Gomen… Tsukimori-san… You got hurt…

Len: It's alright..

**Hino saw them in that position… Len glanced at the door and saw Hino.**

Len: Kahoko…

**Hino got confused and tears came out from her eyes… She can't take what she saw… so she ran and left the place…**

Len: Kakoho… wait!!

**Len stood up and chased Hino.**

**Hino ran crying and Yunoki and the ohers saw her…**

Yunoki: Kahoko, what's wrong?

Hihara: Kaho-chan!! (shouting)

**Hino ignored them and continue running… and Len came…**

Hihara: What's wrong now Tsukimori?

Len: Have you seen Kahoko?

Yunoki: She was crying… Have you two fight?

Len: Misunderstanding.. I'll talk to you guys later…

Yunoki: We'll come with you then…

Hihara: Let's hurry… (worried)

**Then the three went out to chase Hino… As for Hino, she kept running until she reached the school entrance gate…**

Hino: _He asked me to come there to see that… I hate him… I hate him so much…._

**Then from afar, the three saw Hino standing at the entrance gate… They ran towards Hino...**

Hihara: Kaho-chan…

Yunoki: Are you alright?

Len: Kahoko…

**Len was about to hold Hino but suddenly… Hino removed his hand…**

Hino: I hate you… I hate you… (crying)

Len: It's not what you think Kahoko… you've..

Hino: I've seen it… I've seen it with my own eyes…

Len: You've misunderstood it Kahoko…

**Hino suddenly ran off leaving the three… the Three went after her again… **

**When she was about to cross the street, she didn't notice that the stoplight turned green… She ran unconsciously and she got bumped by a car… Hino suddenly fell into the ground with blood al over the ground…**

**The three saw her but it was too late… Len and the two rushed to Hino…**

**Len blaming himself of what have happened to Hino… Len lifted hino…**

Len: Kahoko…

Hihara: Kaho-chan!! Kaho-chan!!

Yunoki: I'll call the ambulance…

Len: Stay with me Kahoko… (about to cry…)

Hino: (holding Len's hands)

Len: Gomen… Len-kun…

--END OF CHAPTER--

A/N: As I said.. Chapter 6 is done!! I know Len's is somewhat OOC.. but what the heck.. It's just a fanfiction… oh well.. thanks for the reviews!! Chapter 7 is coming up.. wait for it!! Please review review!! Jane!


	7. I Blame Myself

SCALE 7 – I BLAME MYSELF…

**SCALE 7 – I BLAME MYSELF…**

**Yunoki immediately called the ambulance to rescue Hino. The ambulance came and took Hino to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, Hino was hurriedly taken to the emergency room. Then, the three waited outside the room for the results.**

Yunoki: I better inform Kahoko's Mom…

Hihara: (worried) what are we gonna do?

Len: (holds his head while leaning on the wall…) _this is all my fault…_

Yunoki: I'll call also Tsuchiura-san to tell the others…

Hihara: Yeah, They're worried too when they saw Hino crying while running away…

**So Yunoki called Hino's mom and their friends to tell about her condition. Hino's mom hurriedly went to the hospital, same with Fuyuumi, Shimizu and the others…**

Hino's mom: What happened to Kahoko?

Len: ….

Yunoki: She met an accident while crossing the street…

Hihara: It seem like she didn't notice that the green light was on..

Hino's mom: What caused this?

Hihara: We really don't know yet auntie…

Yunoki: Len, what happened? Hino went to the practice room to see you right? And after that she ran away…

Hino's mom: (crying) what happened to Kahoko Len-kun?

Len: I didn't mean to hurt her… in fact that thing she saw earlier wasn't the thing I wanted to show her…

Yunoki: Tell us what exactly happen…

Len: When I was preparing for my surprise birthday gift for Kahoko, some student from our class approached me…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Girl: Tsukimori-kun…

Len: Can I help you? (ignoring the girl)

Girl: I was wondering if you don't mind... Could help me with my violin?

Len: Sorry but I'm kind of busy right now…

Girl: I just need a little advice how to play the violin …

Len: I can't help you with that right now…

Girl: Could you just watch me play and tell me what I lack?

Len: Fine then… But make it quick…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hihara: and then?

Len: at first I really don't want to teach her because i'm still not finish preparing.. but I got irritated so I fulfilled her request…

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Len: Relax your shoulder…

Girl: (nod)

Len: (went behind the girl and positioned her hand) do it like this..

Girl: (nod again)

Len: Try playing again…

Girl: Hai.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Hihara: That's it?

Yunoki: He's not finished yet…

Len: and then… when the girl was about to leave, she slipped on something and I grabbed her… We fell together… She fell on top of me and Hino saw us in that position… She thought that was the thing I wanted to show her but she misunderstood and won't even listen to me… that's why it's my fault Kahoko got into this accident… I didn't even have the chance to show her what I've been practicing these past few weeks…

Fuyuumi: so that's why you're being secretive these days... Kaho-sempai was very sad because she thought you're ignoring her…

Shimizu: Yeah, I saw her last week…

Len: (sat down blaming his own self…)

**All of them were upset of what have happened to Hino.. The only thing that they can do now is wait for the doctor to tell them Hino's condition…**

**After 3 hours, a doctor came out of the emergency room…**

Doctor: Hino Kahoko's family…

**Hino's mom stood up, same with the others…**

Hino's Mom: Hai. How's my daughter doing doctor?

Doctor: Your daughter is alright now… but she has some bruises on her arms and legs, and has an injured knee... That's all…

Fuyuumi: Thank God Kaho-sempai!

Hino's Mom: Thanks doctor…

Doctor: You're very much welcome… Kahoko will be transferred in her room… You can visit her there…

**So Hino was transferred in her room in the hospital… All of them went into the room to see Hino…**

Hino's Mom: Kahoko… (happy)

Len: Kahoko… Gomen…

Hino's mom: (holding Len and Hino's hand) I'm sure she'll understands..

Len: (nod)

Yunoki: We should call it a day… Auntie needs to rest…

Hihara: Yeah, let's just go back tomorrow…

Fuyuumi: Get well soon Kaho-sempai…

Shimizu: We'll visit you tomorrow…

Tsuchiura: Hope you'll wake up when we return tomorrow…

Yunoki: Auntie, we'll leave for now… We'll visit again tomorrow..

Len: I'll tell Kahoko's sensei that she's not going to school for the mean time…

Hino's Mom: Arigatou… I'm sure Kaho-chan is greatful for having you all as her bestfriends… especially you Len-kun..

Len: (nods) Sayonara Auntie…

Hino's Mom: Arigatou…

**And so all of them left leaving Hino and her Mom in the hospital…**

--END OF CHAPTER--

A/N: CHAPTER 7 is up! Sorry for the late update… I'll post the next one afer this… Thanks for all those who review.. I appreciate it!!

Love you guys!! Continue giving reviews… Jane!ü


	8. Unexpected Memory Loss

SCALE 8 – Unexpected Memory Loss…

**SCALE 8 – Unexpected Memory Loss…**

**The next day, after class… Hino's friends decided to visit Hino in the hospital… **

Mio: What? Kaho-chan's in the hospital?

Nao: We didn't know… What happened?

Hihara: She met an accident along the street yesterday…

Yunoki: Want to join us? We'll visit her today..

Mio&Nao: Hai!

**So all of them went to visit Hino…**

**As they enter Hino's room, they saw her mom preparing Hino's meal…**

Hino's Mom: Oh.. Ohayou… Yunoki-san, Hihara-san, Len-kun…

Yunoki: Ohayou auntie…

Hino's Mom: Mio.. Nao.. I'm so glad you're here…

Mio: Gomen auntie..

Nao: We didn't know Kaho-chan met an accident…

Hino's Mom: It's okay…

Hihara: How's Kaho-chan auntie?

Hino's mom: The doctor said that she will wake up anytime today.. so prepared her meal…

**As they were conversing with each other, Hino's hand suddenly moved a little… and her eyes were opening slowly….**

Hino: (moves)

Hino's mom: Kaho-chan… It's mom…

Hino: Mom…

Hino's mom: I'm so glad you're okay…

Hino: What happened? Why am I here?

Hino's Mom: You were hit by a car yesterday… Can't you remember?

Hino: (head hurts) I was? (Holding her head) I can't remember…

Hino's Mom: You're friends came to visit you…

Hino: Mio! Nao! (happy)

Mio: Kaho-chan…

Nao: I'm glad you're okay…

Hino: (mysteriously looking at Yunoki and Hihara) Who are they?

Hino's Mom: You don't know them Hino? They are Yunoki-san and Hihara-san…

Hino: I don't know them… I don't know… (confused)

Mio: Kaho-chan, they were your friends since you entered the concours playing your violin…

Hino: Am I playing violin?

Nao: You can't remember either?

Hino: (confused) my head hurts…

Hihara: You can't remember us Kaho-chan?

Hino: How can I remember someone that I don't even know…

Yunoki: are you serious?

Len: She looks serious to me…

Hino's mom: Can you remember him? (pointing to Len)

Hino: No..

Mio: You can't even remember your boyfriend?

Nao: Kaho-chan, you can't be serious…

Hino: I have a boyfriend? I don't even know this guy…

Hino's Mom: Let's have the doctor to examine you…

**So they called the doctor and asked if there's anything wrong with Hino…Hino was put into sleep for the examination starts… After the examination…**

Doctor: She has temporary amnesia…

Hihara: Oh no, Kaho-chan… (panic)

Hino's Mom: It's only temporary right doctor?  
Doctor: Yeah, Kahoko can still have the chance to remember her past but sometimes temporary amnesias, can lead to permanent ones… so don't force her to remember to at once.. take time for her to remember her past…

Yunoki: how long will it take Kaho-chan to fully recover her lost memory?

Doctor: Maybe, it will take 3 – 4 months…

Hihara: That long?

Yunoki: That's not long Hihara-san…

**After that they all went back and settled in Hino's room…**

**Hino's Mom went towards Hino's friends…**

Hino's Mom: Sorry about Kahoko's condition, She can't remember you…

Yunoki: It's okay auntie, she'll remember us soon enough…

Hihara: Yeah Auntie, we'll make sure everything will be back to normal after 3 months…

Hino's Mom: Gomen, especially to you.. Len-kun… Hino can't remember you…

Len: It's okay auntie… I understand her…

Hino's mom: Arigatou.. Len-kun…

Hihara: Let's all head back…

Mio: We'll stay here…

Nao: yeah…

Yunoki: Okay… Take care of auntie and Kaho-chan…

Mio: Okay….

**So Hihara and the others left… Before Len left.. he called Hino's mom outside the room… **

Hino's Mom: What's wrong Len-kun…

Len: Nothing auntie… can you pleas give this to Kahoko…

Hino: (gets the note) what's this?

Len: just a note for her…

Hino's mom: Okay, I'll give it…

Len: Arigatou Auntie… (left)

**Then, Hino's mom entered the room, she sat beside Hino and gave Hino the note Len gave him…**

Hino: What's this okaa-san?

Hino's Mom: It's a note… just read it..

**Hino opened the note…**

_Kahoko,_

_I'm sorry for what have happened to you…_

_I was the one who put you into this tragic accident._

_I wish you could recover your memory soon enough…_

_Gomen, Kahoko…_

_Len_

**After she read the letter, she was kind of sad… thinking of something r SOMEONE… then her mom noticed it and so as Mio and Nao.**

Mio: Do you remember something Kaho-chan?

Hino: (snaps back to reality) huh?

Nao: Are you alright? Do you remember something just now?

Hino: Nothing really… (Panicking…)

Hino's Mom: Hmmm? (Raises an eyebrow)

Hino: It's just he seems so sad because of what happened to me…

Nao: Of course he's your boyfriend silly!

Hino: How many times am I gonna tell you I don't know him!!

Mio: Nao, he'll know him after she recovers from her amnesia…

Hino: (shocked) I have… amnesia?

**Her mom sighed and told her the truth… **

Hino's Mom: Honey, you have temporary amnesia, it's okay… you'll recover your memory…

Hino: (crying)

Mio: Stop crying Kaho-chan, will help you…

Nao: Yeah, we'll start when you are discharged in the hospital.. okay?

**Hino wipes her tears and smiles…**

Hino: Arigatou, Mio.. Nao… Mom… (hugs)

Mio: It's nothing Kaho-chan…

Nao: friends forever!

**--END OF CHAPTER--**

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update!! I'm too busy these days… but I'll update soon!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!! I love it!!

So, I hope you'll enjoy this one… so REVIEW!!

I'll post the next chapter soon, I promise!! :)


	9. I remembered Lili…

SCALE 9 – I remembered Lili…

**SCALE 9 – I remembered Lili…**

**After 2 weeks, Hino was discharged from the hospital… She went back to school… Mio and Nao accompany her everywhere she goes to help her recover her memory… **

**As She entered the room all of her classmates went to her..**

Classmate 1: Hino-chan, we heard want happened to you…

Classmate 2: Are you feeling better?

Hino: (nods) Hai… I'm fine…

Classmate 3: We were worried about you too… Thank God nothing happened to you…

Hino: Arigatou…

**So their class started… As Shimizu passed by Hino's classroom, he saw Hino… She told Fuyuumi that Hino has come back to school…**

Fuyuumi: Really? Hino-chan's here?

Shimizu: Hai. I saw her in her classroom…

Fuyuumi: I'm so glad she got out of the hospital…

**While conversing with each other, Hihara passed by and heard their conversation… **

Hihara: Hino's here?

Fuyuumi: yes.

Hihara: I can't wait to see her! (excited as usual)

Yunoki: Don't forget she has amnesia, Hihara-san…

Hihara: (holds his head) Oh yeah, I've almost forgot about that…

Yunoki: She doesn't remember us even a little tiny bit…

**Tsuchiura heard from his classmates that Hino has already returned… But he decided not to approach her because of Hino's memory loss…**

Classmate1: Tsuchiura, Hino's back…

Tsuchiura: I know…

Classmate2: Aren't you gonna talk to her or something?

Tsuchiura: Not now…

**So all of them, decided not to talk to Hino for the mean time… after class, Mio, Nao and Hino went home together…**

Hino: Oh my… I forgot something in our classroom…

Nao: want us to go with you?

Hino:Iie, I can do it by myself… you two go ahead…

Mio: Take care now Kaho-chan..

Nao: See yah!

Hino: See you tomorrow! (waves goodbye)

**So they exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways…**

**Hino hurriedly went back to their classroom to what she forgot... When she was walking at the quiet corridor, she heard a beautiful tune coming from the practice rooms… She followed the tune… until she reached the room…**

Hino: I really know this tune.. I think I heard this one somewhere…

**To her surprise, she saw Len inside the practice room… Len saw her at the door…**

Len: Kahoko…

Hino: Gomen… was that tune your playing was… Ave Maria?

**Len was shocked of what he heard…**

Len: You remembered?

Hino: remembered what?

Len: Ave Maria… You played this piece…

Hino: I played it?

Len: (nod) yes..

Hino: Gomen you've must be mistaken… I'll just leave…

Len: Wait.. Kahoko…

**Hino leaves the room and hurriedly went to the entrance gate..**

**Then suddenly Hino hears someone calling her name…**

Lili: Hino! Hino-chan!

**Hino looks arounds and sees no one.**

Hino: Who's there? (scared)

Lili: (appeared in front of her) Kaho-chan! It's me!

Hino: (scared to death) What are you??

Lili: What happened to you Hino-chan?? (comes closer to Hino)

Hino: Who are you?? Get away from me!

Lili: I'm Lili… remember?

Hino: Lili?

Lili: Don't you remember?

Hino: (wipes her eyes) Maybe I'm just dreaming…

Lili: You're not dreaming Kaho-chan!!

Hino: Wake up Kahoko! (hits her head) you're scaring yourself…

Lili: Kahoko! (get's irritated)

Hino: Please stop it! (runs away)

**Hino runs away, Lili was sad because Hino's was gone for a long time but she didn't even look for Lili…**

Lili: (teary eyes) Kaho-chan can't remember me… I was expecting her to see me because I didn't see her for a long time… sorry for forcing you to remember me… I know because of that accident you forgot all about your music…

Hino: (suddenly stops running)

**FLASHBACK**

_Lili: You can see me?_

_Hino: (stepping away from Lili)_

_Lili: You can really see me?_

_Hino: (scared) wwhaat?_

_Lili: This is great! I really found someone who can do it!!_

_Lili: I'll give you this… (waves her wand)_

_Hino: (holding the violin) _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Hino went back to Lili… and she saw Lili crying…**

Hino: Please don't cry like that…

Lili: (crying)

Hino: Lili-chan.. Lili-chan…

Lili: Kaho-chan…

Hino: How can I forget Lili-chan? (holds Lili)

Lili: Do you remember me?

Hino: How can I forget the one who introduced me to music?

Lili: Kaho-chan…

**Hino sits down and Lili sat beside her…**

Lili: Gomene, Kaho-chan…

Hino: For what?

Lili: Forcing you to remember me…

Hino: It's okay Lili…

Lili: you cant remember any single thing about your music life huh?

Hino: Yeah…

Lili: Your violin can help you… play music and it remind you of all the things thatyou have forgotten…

Hino: I don't know how to play it…

Lili: Listen to the sound your heart is making… Listen to your heart…

Hino: _Listen to my heart…_

Hino: Arigatou, Lili… See you tomorrow…

Lili: Bye Kaho-chan… Take care…

Hino went home and went up to her room… She looked for her violin case.. When she found it, she opened it and saw her violin…

Hino: My violin…

**She held up her violin and started playing.. (Ave Maria)**

Hino: Listen to my heart…

**FLASHBACK**

_Len: Do you remember?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hino: I remember, I remember the first piece I've played with my violin…

**Then, Hino's mom heard her playing her violin…**

Hino's Mom: I think she remembers something…

**After playing, Hino sat down and hugged her violin so tight…**

Hino: I'm sorry, my violin, I forgot al about you… I'll never leave you…

**--END OF CHAPTER--**

A/N: As promised, the next chapter is up!.. thanks guys for the reviews!! It gives me the urge to continue more… please review!! Love you guys.. thanks for reading… chapter 10 is coming soon…


	10. Enjoying your music

SCALE 10 – Enjoying your music…

**SCALE 10 – Enjoying your music…**

**The next day…**

Hino: Mom, I'll leave now…

Hino's Mom: Take care now Hino…

Hino: I will…

**Hino left their house and went to school, she brought her violin with her… As she entered the entrance gate she saw Mio and Nao…**

Hino: Gomene… I'm late…

Mio: we've been waiting for you here…

Nao: Where have you been?

Hino: Gomen guys… I woke up late because I played my violin all night… (raising her violin case)

**Mio and Nao got shocked… they saw Hino carrying her violin case…**

Mio: You remembered playing your violin?

Nao: How did you remember?

Hino: Lili helped me… (smiles)

Mio: Lili?

Nao: Who's Lili?

Hino: _shocks! I've forgot that im the only one who can see Lili… _

Mio: Kaho-chan, are you alright?

Hino: Its nothing, its nothing… we're going to be late… let's go guys…

**So they rushed into class, they reached their classroom before the class started…**

Hino: SAFE!

Mio: We made it just in time…

Nao: That's great…

**They sat down on their seats…**

Mio: What are you gonna do after class Kaho-chan?

Nao: Let's eat cake at the cake shop…

Hino: I can't… I'm playing my violin today at the rooftop… Gomen…

Mio: It's okay Kaho-chan… it might help you remember something…

Hino: Arigatou..

Nao: Then want to go later Mio?

Mio: sure, let's eat our favorite cake… let just buy Kaho-chan one and give it tomorrow…

Hino: Thanks guys…

**After class, they went out of their class room… Then, Mio and Nao saw Len passed by the corridor in front of their classroom…**

Mio: Ohayou! Tsukimori-kun…

Len: Ohayou… (sees Hino)

Nao: Hey, Kaho-chan… Len's here…

Len: Ohayou… Hino…

Hino: (stares at Len) Oh..ayou..

Nao: So we'll see you tomorrow Kaho-chan…

Hino: Hai! Take care…

Mio: You too… see yah…

**Then Mio and Nao left, leaving Len and Hino infront of the classroom… **

**Len noticed Hino bringing her violin case with her…**

Len: Playing your violin?

Hino: (nods)

Len: I'm looking forward hearing it… See you…

Hino: Hai…

**Len left Hino… Hino went to practice… the practice room is too small for her... so she decided to practice at the rooftop of their school…**

Hino: (sets up her violin) Time to practice…

**While she was practicing… Hihara, out of the blue, was at the rooftop and he heard Hino playing the violin…**

Hihara: Hino, you remember playing?

Hino: Oh gomene… but who are you?

Hihara: _oh mhen, I forgot Hino has amnesia… _Oh gomen…

Hino: (smiles) It's okay… I'm Hino Kahoko…

Hihara: I'm Hihara Kazuki… I play the trumpet…

Hino: Can you play something? I'm not familiar with the trumpet…

Hihara: Okay..

**Hihara decided to play Gavotte since Hino loves it and they played it together before…**

Hihara: (playing Gavotte)

Hino: (remembers something)

**FLASHBACK**

Hino: You can play it in the trumpet too?

Hihara: Of course you can…

Hihara plays Gavotte…

Hino: Hihara-sempai plays better than me…

Hihara: You can't say that… you just have to enjoy yourself…

Hino: _enjoy myself… (laughs)_

Hihara: Don't laugh at me Hino-chan… I'm just being honest with myself…

Hino: Arigatou… Hihara-sempai…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hino: _Enjoy myself…_

**Hino remembered snapped into reality as she heard Hihara playing Gavotte… She decided o play it with Hihara…**

Hino: (playing)

The sound coming from her violin and Hihara's trumpet was really good… Everybody from the school heard their melody…

Shimizu: Kaho-sempai?

Fuyuumi: Is it Hihara-sempai and Kaho-sempai?

Len: (inside the practice room) Kahoko…

Yunoki: (listening to the wonderful tune)

Tsuchiura: (smiles while listening to the music)

**Hihara noticed that Hino was playing with him… He didn't stopped but instead he continued until they finished playing…**

Hihara: Kaho-chan?

Hino: Hihara-sempai!! (leaps at Hihara's shoulders)

Hihara: You remembered? Thank God!!

Hino: I really remembered… (happy)

**Hino suddenly released her arms around Hihara when she noticed that Hihara was turning red…**

Hino: Gomen.. Hihara-sempai… (laughs)

Hihara: (happy) It's alright…

Hino: Thanks for helping me…

Hihara: It's nothing really… I'm happy you are remembering your memories one by one…

Hino: Arigatou!!

**Then after that, Hihara escorted Hino at the entrance gate… **

Hihara: Kaho-chan, see you tomorrow..

Hino: Arigatou Hihara-sempai…

Hihara: Take care now…

Hino: Hai! Bye bye…

**So they went their separate ways…**

**Yunoki saw the two of them saying goodbye to each other at the gate while looking outside the window…**

Yunoki: She remembers… Thank God… I'm really happy for you Kahoko…

**While walking, Hino was so glad because of her fast recovery…**

**When she got home…**

Hino: Tadaima…

Hino's Mom: Oh Kaho-chan, How's school today?

Hino: (happy) I remembered Hihara-sempai…

Hino's Mom: Really? That's great but how?  
Hino: Uhhm, I heard him played earlier and the tune he was playing earlier was so familiar.. I played it too… and then I remembered the first time we met…

Hino's Mom: That's good to hear Kaho-chan… Have you eaten?

Hino: Not yet…

Hino's Mom: Let's eat so you can rest already…

Hino: Hai!

After eating Hino went straight to her room and lied down of her soft bed…

Hino: (sigh) I want to recover all of my memories…

She suddenly looked at her violin and played…

Hino: I'm really sure this tune is one of the most unforgettable memory I have ever had… But I can't remember…

**--END OF CHAPTER--**

A/N: yey! Chapter 10 is finished!! Thanks for the reviews… sorry I updated late… Continue giving reviews… Arigatou!! Chapter 11 coming soon!!


	11. A Familiar Music Shop

SCALE 11 – A Familiar Music Shop…

**SCALE 11 – A Familiar Music Shop…**

**The next day… It's Saturday so, no classes… Hino decided to go out with Mio and Nao… To have fun… :) **

(phone ringing)

Hino: (answers the phone) moshi moshi…

Nao: Kaho-chan!

Hino: Oh Nao…

Nao: Are you ready?

Hino: Hai! See you at the park… Can I bring my violin?

Nao: Of course you can… It can help you relax a bit…

Hino: Hai! Arigatou…

Nao: See you there…

Hino: (ends the call) Mom, I'm going out with Mio and Nao today…

Hino's Mom: Okay… Take care of yourself Kaho-chan… Don't be late!

Hino: Hai.. I'll be going…

**So Hino left their house and went to the park carrying her violin case… On the way there, she met a kid running holding a blue balloon.. Then suddenly the balloon flew and got stuck on the tree…**

Kid: (about to cry)

Hino: (went towards the kid) Are you alright?

Kid: (pointing on his balloon)

Hino: Oh your balloon got stuck? Don't cry! Onee-chan will get it for you… (pats the kid's head)

**So Hino went to the tree and jumped with all her might to pull the string of the balloon down… **

Hino: Just a little more (jumping)

**Then Hino reached the balloon but unfortunately, when she was about to land on the ground, her foot suddenly slipped… But thankfully someone caught her…**

Tsuchiura: Are you alright?

Hino: I got it! (Holds the balloon)

Kid: Arigatou Onee-chan!!

Hino: It's nothing… now hold it tightly so it won't fly away again... Ok?

Kid: Hai! Arigatou!

**Hino gave the balloon and the kid left smiling… Hino turned around to see who helped her…**

Hino: Arigatou…

Tsuchiura: Hino-chan!

Hino: How did you know me? (Confused) _am I really that popular?_

Tsuchiura: _oh how can I forget that she doesn't remember me?_ We're from the same school.. I'm Ryoutaro Tsuchiura, Gen-Ed student…

Hino: Really? A Gen-Ed student?

Tsuchiura: I'm also a member of the soccer team…

Hino: I'm really bad at soccer during PE class…

Tsuchiura: Where are you heading?

Hino: At the park with my friends…

Tsuchiura: Oh, okay… I should be going… see you…

Hino: Arigatou…

Tsuchiura: It's nothing…

**So they went their separate ways… Hino went to the park…**

Mio: There she is… (Sees Hino running)

Hino: Gomen!! I'm late again!  
Nao: Where have you been?

Hino: It's a long story…

Mio: Well, let's get going…

Nao: Where to first?

Hino: Let's eat! I'm hungry!!

Nao: Same here!

Mio: We got hungry waiting for you…

**So they decided to eat, they entered a small restaurant, there they ate…**

**After eating…**

Hino: I'm full!

Mio: Me too…

Nao: (sees Hino's arm) Hino you're hurt! (still eating)

Hino: (looks at her arm) ah, maybe because of what happened earlier…

Mio: What happened?

Hino: It's not really that harmful, I just slipped when I was just trying to help a kid reach his balloon, then, I met Tsuchiura, a Gen-Ed student in our school…

**Nao suddenly got shocked and spit out some of her food out from her mouth…**

Hino: Ewwww… Nao!

Nao: (wipes her mouth) Gomen Kaho-chan!

Mio: What did you just say? You met Tsuchiura-kun?

Hino: (starting to get confused) Yeah? Why? Is he bad or something?

Nao: It's not that…

Mio: Nevermind about that… Hurry Nao, finish your food so we can walk and shop…

Nao: Almost finish… (finishing her food)

**Then after Nao finished eating they went window shopping… All day they walk around town… **

Mio: Hey let's rest for a while.. I'm getting tired… (sits on a bench)

Nao: Me too…

Hino: (looks at her violin case) I'll play for a while…

Mio: let's go under the tree… it's a perfect spot to relax and hear your music Kaho-chan…

**So they transferred under the shade of the tree…**

Hino: (opens her violin case) I'll start… Hmmm, which one to play… (suddenly remembers gavotte)

**So Hino played gavotte… While she was playing, people surrounded her and listened to her… After her wonderful performance, all of the people gave her a round of applause for her good playing…**

Hino: Arigatou… (bows down)

Mio: That was great Hino-chan!

Nao: I remembered the time when you played with Hihara-sempai! That was so great!

Hino: (smiles)

**So they rested there… until its time for them to go home…**

Mio: Kaho-chan, are you sure you don't want us to come home with you?

Nao: Yeah, to make sure you're safe…

Hino: It's okay… You should go home… You two are tired too…

Mio: Are you really…

Hino: I'm gonna be okay…

Nao: Just go home straight ahead… Call us if your home, Alright?

Hino: Yeah sure… Well, See you guys…

Mio: Yeah, take care Kaho-chan…

**Mio and Nao went home together, Hino went home… while she was walking along the street, she heard a familiar sound coming from a music shop… To her curiosity, she went to the music shop…**

Hino: _Minami instruments? Sounds familiar though…_

**Hino went in and tried to see where the sound was coming from… to her surprise, it was Tsuchiura…**

Hino: seem so familiar… its so familiar…

Tsuchiura: (stopped playing) Oh, Hino-chan? What brings you here?

Hino: You're really good! Wow!

Tsuchiura: (smiles) arigatou…

Hino: (comes closer) What's that your playing earlier?

Tsuchiura: Fantasia…

Hino: Can you play it again?

Tsuchiura: Sure…

Tsuchiura plays Fantasia…

**FLASHBACK**

Hino: I heard the piece you were playing at the music store yesterday was "Fantasia" right? Is there a Chopin composition that could be played on the violin?

Tsuchiura: Chopin? When you speak of Chopin, it's for the piano… They called him the poet of the piano…

Hino: I see… (sigh) What should I play?

Tsuchiura: What you should play is not important, what's important is the story your performance is telling… how you express it…

Hino: _What it's telling?_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Then Tsuchiura suddenly looks at Hino…**

Tsuchiura: Are you okay Hino?

Hino: What's important is the story your performance is telling…

Tsuchiura: Huh?

Hino: Fantasia… the one you played here, the first time I saw you play the piano…

Tsuchiura: Yeah…

**Then Tsuchiura suddenly realizes that Hino slightly, not slightly but totally remembers the first time they met at the music store… The first time Hino saw him play…**

Tsuchiura: Hino, you remember?

**FLASHBACK**

**Hino opens one of the windows in the practice room and to her surprise she saw Tsuchiura…**

Hino: Tsuchiura-kun?

Tsuchiura: Hino? What are you doing in a place like that?

Hino: Ah you see, the performance is tomorrow, isn't it? That's why I thought I'd play some more before I go home…

Tsuchiura: I see, tomorrow huh? There's also an upright in there…

Hino: (looks at the piano) huh? It's called an upright?

Tsuchiura: You really don't know anything do you?

Hino: Oh yeah why don't you play something Tsuchiura-kun?

Tsuchiura: Huh?

Hino: No one will be listening… One song to cheer me up for tomorrow!

Hino: Stingy.

Tsuchiura: Darn it. It can't be helped…

**Tsuchiura enters the window…**

Tsuchiura: (opens the piano) It's well maintained.. any request?

Hino: Then, Chopin…

Tsuchiura: Chopin huh?

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tsuchiura: Hino?

Hino: You're cute in the video I saw last time…

Tsuchiura: (sigh) _alright she remembers…_

Hino: Tsuchiura-kun, can you play Chopin…

Tsuchiura: not again, well if you say so…

Hino: (smiles)

**Then Tsuchiura plays Chopin, Hino visualizes the Little Tsuchiura and The big Tsuchiura playing together…**

Hino: It's great! You're really good Tsuchiura-kun… as always…

Tsuchiura: Well, if you do remember me, what was the title of the piece I played?

Hino: I can't quite remember…

Tsuchiura: (looks at Hino) (laughs)

Hino: What?

Tsuchiura: It's nothing… I know you remember… Good for you…

Hino: Arigatou... For letting me remember…

Tsuchiura: It's nothing…

Hino: I should head home, it's getting late…

Tsuchiura: I'll come with you…

Hino: It's alright; I can go by myself…

Tsuchiura: It's getting late… I don't have much to do so I can go with you…

Hino: Arigatou, Tsuchiura-kun…

**So Tsuchiura accompanied Hino… When they reached Hino's house…**

Tsuchiura: Take care Hino!

Hino: Arigatou Tsuchiura-kun…

Tsuchiura: See you at school…

Hino: Hai!

**So they said goodbye to each other and Tsuchiura went home…**

Hino: (enters the house) I'm back…

Hino's Mom: Where have you been Kaho-chan?

Hino: With Mio and Nao…

Hino's Mom: Mio and Nao called earlier and asked me if you are home..

Hino: Ahh, I went to a music shop and met Tsuchiura-kun…

Hino: Tsuchiura-kun? You remember?

Hino: Hai!

Hino's Mom: Well, your memory seem to be coming back so fast… Keep it up Kaho-chan!

Hino: Arigatou, Okaa-san…

**--END OF CHAPTER--**

A/N: WEEEEEEEE!! I finished chapter 11!! I feel so relieved! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!! Continue reviewing! Chapter 12 is coming up! Sorry for updating late… I'll promise to finish chapter 12 right away for you!! So review!!

-spoiler-she will remember len last…


	12. How can i forget about you?

SCALE 12 – How can I forget you

**SCALE 12 – How can I forget you?**

**The next next day, Monday… Classes resumed at Seisou Academy…**

Hino: Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late again!!

(Bell rang)

**Hino reached the entrance gate hearing the school bell rang… She hurriedly went to class… Good thing when she reached their room, their teacher is still not in…**

Hino: Thank God… (Tired)

Mio: Where have you been Kaho-chan??

Nao: Good thing sensei is still not here…

Hino: Yeah… I'm safe!!

Mio: I see you brought your violin again…

Nao: Practicing today?

Hino: (nods)

Nao: What piece are you going to play for your practice?

Hino: The pieces that I used to play when I joined the concours, it's been a while since the last time I played those pieces.

Mio: Sensei's already here.

**Hino's first class was Physical Education. So they changed their uniforms and proceeded to the field. They did their warm ups and started their class. After class…**

Hino: (wipes her sweat) whew! That feels good..

Mio: I'm exhausted…

Hino: I'll get us a drink…

Nao: We'll be going first… see you at the room…

Hino: Hai!

**So Hino went to buy a drink for them. She went to the vending machine near the gym… while she was walking and wandering around… she suddenly tripped on something…**

Hino: (fell down) ouucchh!! (Holds her back)

**Then Hino suddenly glances back and saw someone sleeping on the grass..**

Hino: (worried) is he okay? Hey are you alright? (Tries to wake him up)

Shimizu: (wipes his eyes) oh Hino-sempai…

Hino: are you ok? Hey how did you know my name? (Confused)

Shimizu: well… (Forgets that Hino has amnesia) nothing… I accidentally fell asleep again…

Hino: (sigh) Shimizu-kun, how many times do I have to tell you not to sleep outside! You'll catch a cold sleeping here..

Shimizu: Gomenasai senpai…

**Then Shimizu suddenly…**

Shimizu: Senpai… have you recovered your memory?

Hino: hmmm… not fully… wait! Now I remember! You're Keichii Shimizu right?

Shimizu: Hai… you really remembered... How wonderful... (Sleepy tone)

Hino: (scratches her head) Sorry Shimizu-kun... It's seems like I remembered the first time I tripped when you were sleeping...

Shimizu: (about to fall asleep again)

Hino: Oi! Shimizu! Don't sleep again!!

Shimizu: Gomen... senpai…

Hino: c'mon stand up... You'll be late for the next class Shimizu-kun!

Shimizu: (rubs his eyes) Hai...

**So after Hino bought the drinks, she and Shimizu went back inside the school… Of course Hino needs to go to the Gen-Ed section and Shimizu to the Music section.**

Shimizu: Arigatou Kaho-sempai…

Hino: It's nothing… Don't fall asleep again Shimizu-kun..,

Shimizu: Hai…

**Then Shimizu entered their classroom… So Hino started walking back to her classroom. **

Hino: _(sighs) good thing my memory is returning slowly… _

**Then Len walking towards his classroom saw Hino walking at the opposite direction. He tried to say something before passing but someone accidentally bumped Hino and the drinks that Hino bought fell.**

Hino: Geez… I was not looking… Gomenasai!! (Holding her head)

Len: (picks up the drinks) Too clumsy… still the same…

Hino: Ariga… (Stops)

Len: (looks at Hino) Hmm?

Hino: A..Arigato.. Len-kun…

Len: (shocked) what? You…

Hino: (gets the drinks from Len's hands) Arigatou... for helping me pick up the drinks. Well I must be going... I'm going to be late…

**Hino stood up and hurriedly went back to class…**

Len: Oi Kahoko! Wait!

**FLASHBACK**

_Hino: A..Arigato.. Len-kun…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Len: Did she suddenly…

**Then out of the blue…**

Hihara: Oi! Tsukimori! (Waves his hands)

Len: Hihara-sempai…

Hihara: What's with the standing in the middle of the corridor? Did something happen?

Len: Oh nothing nothing senpai...

Hihara: Hmmm... We better get going... next class is about to start…

Len: Hai...

**Then they went to class… Hino returned to their classroom..**

Mio: What took you so long?

Nao: I'm really thirsty!!  
Hino: Gomen guys… I just met Shimizu-kun…

Mio: Shimizu-kun??  
Nao: You reme…

Hino: yeah yeah… I also met L… oh never mind…

Mio: Who?? You also met…??

Nao: Hmmm? (Raises an eyebrow)

Hino: really guys… I only saw Shimizu-kun…

Mio: well okay...

**Then their next class started... After their classes, Hino went to the rooftop for practice… **

Hino: (breathes in) ahhh, I miss this place… it's seems like I've never been to this place for a long time…

**Then Hino brings out her violin and some of the pieces she played… when she turned his clear book she saw the piece ****"Mélodie"… **

Hino: (tries to remember the piece)

**Hino suddenly picked up her violin and played it…**

**FLASHBACK**

**Hino remembers the time she played in the 3****rd**** selection…**

_Hino:_

_It's no good like this…_

_Please! Magic violin; let me catch up with everyone's level for a bit…_

_Make it more beautiful and precise…_

_Lili: What's wrong Hino Kahoko?_

_Hino: LOUDER!_

_Lili: You can't do that…_

_Hino: More powerful…_

_Lili: you can't instill such feelings with that violin…_

_Hino: Please magic violin.. Sing even more for me… More more!!_

_(strings of the violin snapped and broke)_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Hino suddenly opens her eyes, and tears suddenly fell down her cheeks..**

Hino: (crying) I'm sorry my violin… I didn't mean to hurt you that time…

Len: Hino… Are you alright?

Hino: (wipes her tears) Uhmm.. Yeah I'm fine… what are you doing here?

Len: I heard someone playing and I came to check up who it is… it seems you improved well…

Hino: Thanks Tsukimori…

Len: Hino, how's your memory going? Is it recovering?

Hino: Yeah a little…

Len: (looks at his watch) I guess I better get going…

Hino: Oh.. okay… bye for now…

Len: yeah… bye..

**Len turned around and Hino called him back…**

Hino: Tsukimori… Thanks for the complement…

Len: No problem… (gets something from his pocket) I forgot to give you this…

Hino: What's this?

Len: You'll know… read it later…

Hino: oh, okay… I'll read it... Thanks again… take care…

Len: Yeah take care…

**So Len left Hino on the rooftop… hours after Len left, Hino went home as well. On her way home, she met Fuyuumi along the way… (Of course she doesn't remember Fuyuumi)**

Fuyuumi: Hino-chan?

Hino: (confused) Do I know you?

Fuyuumi: I'm Fuyuumi Shouko… one of the participants in the last year's concours…

Hino: I'm sorry… I can't quite remember you… do you want something to eat?

Fuyuumi: thanks Hino-chan…

**Then Hino and Fuyuumi ate at a small restaurant near the park... The restaurant was facing at the lake near the park.. (nice view XD)**

Hino: Sorry for not remembering you… I'm really trying my best…

Fuyuumi: It's okay Hino-chan… You can do it, don't force yourself…

Hino: Since I forgot all about you… what instrument do you play?

Fuyuumi: I play the clarinet…

Hino: Ohh... good... :D

Fuyuumi: I know you don't remember this but, the time when we had our summer camp in our rest house... we stayed in the same room… I was too shy to sleep beside you… but you told me that you don't bother…

Hino: (tries to remember) hmm.. Tell me more… maybe I can remember..

Fuyuumi: I really admire you Hino-chan… You're really good in playing.. You really played your violin from the heart… that makes the tune coming out from your violin beautiful.

Hino: (Remembers something) ahhh… I remembered the that time we stayed in the same room… you were really happy when I called you "Fuyuumi-chan" that time…

Fuyuumi: Ah, yeah… I was… you remembered it?

Hino: Yeah, I did… that time.. I made the duet with Len-kun…

Fuyuumi: Do you remember Len??

Hino: (kind of shocked) what?

Fuyuumi: Len! You remembered??

Hino: Uhmm… it's getting late… I better go now... Thanks for the time… Fuyuumi-chan… see you at school..

Fuyuumi: Wait Hino-chan!!

**Then Hino grabbed her bag and left hurriedly… Leaving Fuyuumi confused… because of what happened… when she arrived home…**

Hino: I'm back!

Hino's mom: Where have you been?

Hino: I went to practice and I asked Fuyuumi-chan to eat with me at the park…

Hino's mom: so you have eaten already…

Hino: Hai!

Hino's Mom: Okay, get some rest…

Then Hino went upstairs to her room, threw her bag on the floor and lied down on her soft bed…

Hino: (sigh) ahhh, relaxation… I'm so tired… better change my clothes to get some rest…

**When Hino was about to remove her uniform, she removed all the things inside her pocket and she saw the paper that Len gave her earlier…**

**FLASHBACK**

_Hino: Tsukimori… Thanks for the complement…_

_Len: No problem… (Gets something from his pocket) I forgot to give you this…_

_Hino: What's this?_

_Len: You'll know… read it later…_

_Hino: oh, okay… I'll read it... Thanks again… take care…_

_Len: Yeah take care…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hino: I've almost forgotten about this… (Opens the paper)

_Hino,_

_This is nothing really… I can see your memory is kind of recovering so fast…_

_You seem to remember what you have forgotten…_

_I'm really sorry… I didn't really mean to hurt you that time…_

_I was supposed to give you something, but it turned out the wrong way…_

_I know you can't remember anything, but I'm really really sorry…_

_If I haven't got you into this mess, maybe you're not having a hard time_

_Remembering the things you have forgotten…_

_I'm sorry I really am… Sorry for this… it's quite long…_

_It's okay not to remember me; I deserve it, for hurting you that much…_

_I'm sorry…_

_Len_

**Hino fords the paper, and tears suddenly fell from her eyes….**

Hino: (cries) _how can I forget about you? I loved you so much and it takes a lifetime for me to forget someone like you who loved me for who I am…_

**--END OF CHAPTER--**

A/N: OMG! Sorry sorry sorry FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I WAS SO SO BUSY!!

I am really truly sorry! But I made it long… I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible… :D I am sorry guys!! I promise to make this story the best for you!! REVIEW REVIEW!! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**SCALE 13 – My Precious Kahoko…**

**The next day, Hino got up quite early as she would at least expected… **

Hino: (looks at the clock) Hmm.. It's too early!

**Hino got up and looked in the mirror… Sudden flashbacks flashed in her mind…**

Hino: (holds her forehead) ouch.. my head… I better take a bath to ease the pain away…

**Hino enters the shower…**

Hino: Len…

**FLASHBACK:**

_**Hino's birthday…**_

_**Hino opened the smallbox… inside was a silver necklace with a violin pendant…**_

_Fuyuumi: Kaho-sempai… That's beautiful…_

_Yunoki: That's one swell necklace…_

_Hihara: Try it on Kaho-chan…_

_Yunoki: Let me help you with that…_

_**Yunoki helped Hino put on the necklace…**_

_Hino: (holding the pendant)_

_Shimizu: Sempai… It looks good on you…_

_Hino: Arigatou Shimizu-kun…_

_Hino: The letter…_

_Kahoko_

_,_

_Hope you like the gift…_

_It's not that much really._

_Come to the practice room later.._

_I'm gonna show you something..,_

_Don't be late! :)_

_Len_

_Yunoki: A surprise maybe? (grins)_

_Hihara: Len-kun really prepared for this…_

_Fuyuumi: yeah… beautiful necklace… and a surprise…_

_Hihara: okay let's eat the cake…_

_Hino: Hai!_

**Before the accident…**

_**Len was about to hold Hino but suddenly… Hino removed his hand…**_

_Hino: I hate you… I hate you… (crying)_

_Len: It's not what you think Kahoko… you've.._

_Hino: I've seen it… I've seen it with my own eyes…_

_Len: You've misunderstood it Kahoko…_

_**Hino suddenly ran off leaving the three… the Three went after her again… **_

_**When she was about to cross the street, she didn't notice that the stoplight turned green… She ran unconsciously and she got bumped by a car… Hino suddenly fell into the ground with blood al over the ground…**_

_**The three saw her but it was too late… Len and the two rushed to Hino…**_

_**Len blaming himself of what have happened to Hino… Len lifted hino…**_

_Len: Kahoko…_

_Hihara: Kaho-chan!!! Kaho-chan!!_

_Yunoki: I'll call the ambulance…_

_Len: Stay with me Kahoko… (about to cry…)_

_Hino: (holding Len's hands) Gomen… Len-kun…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hino: (covers her mouth and cries) Len.. gomene…

**After taking a bath.. Hino went off to school.. Suddenly a car stopped before Hino and someone dragged him in the car…**

Hino: Woooaahh..

*car door slammed*

Yunoki: My precious Kahoko… (touches Hino's face)

Hino: (suddenly removes Yunoki's hand) Who are you??

Yunoki: Oh gosh.. I forgot…

Hino: You forgot what?

Yunoki: oh it's nothing.. Hi I'm Azuma Yunoki.. Call me Yunoki..

Hino: (feels weird) okk?? So this is how boys introduce themselves to girls now? Suddenly being dragged into a car..

Yunoki: Gomene, my precious…

Hino: Since when did I become "your precious"?

Yunoki: You'll know it soon enough… Uhmm.. Can you please take us to the garden for a sec?

Driver: Yes young master…

**Then the driver took them to a wonderful garden full of flowers…**

Yunoki: C'mon Kahoko.. Let's go..

Hino: Where are you taking me???

Yunoki: You'll thank me for taking you here…

**Then they walked through the garden.. Yunoki sat inside the pavilion with Kahoko.. **

Hino: _I felt like I've been here…_

Yunoki: Remember anything…

Hino: none…

Yunoki: (takes his flute) Maybe this will help… I've played this for you and I promised to play it JUST FOR YOU…

**Yunoki played a familiar tune.. An enchanting melody…**

**FLASHBACK:**

_**In the garden…**_

_Hino: Uhm.. Yunoki-sempai…_

_Hino: What's that sweet smell.._

_Yunoki: Look at these flowers…_

_Hino: These are…?_

_Yunoki: The Queen of the Night… it only blooms one summer night…_

_Hino: (snells the flowers) it smells really sweet…_

_Yunoki: It's a reward Hino.._

_Hino: A reward?_

_Yunoki: Because you made me enjoyed myself during the concours after all.._

_Hino: (looks at Yunoki)_

_Yunoki: I'll play this song especially for you.. Just for you…_

_Yunoki plays Notturno d'amore "Serenade_"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hino: (touched the flowers) These flowers really have sweet scent until now…

Yunoki: Yeah, but it won't bloom yet until next summer…

Hino: I remember that melody.. Thanks Yunoki-sempai…

Yunoki: You're more than welcome my precious Kahoko…

**-------------------------------- END OF SCALE ----------------------------------**

**A/N:** WWWOOAAHH!! I think i took a year in making this chapter!!! Wahahahaha… just kidding! I was just busyy!! Im sooryyy! The next one wont take long I promise!! jane! :D


End file.
